Modern Comics Vol 1 84
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Jon Yandro Antagonists: * * * ** new military police Other Characters: * oppressed Borovarian civilians Locations: * Eastern ** , formerly free port city Vehicles: * Blackhawk jets * mule-drawn peddler cart | Writer2_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle2 = Torchy: "The Raffle Gig" | Synopsis2 = A salesman tries to sell Torchy a raffle ticket but she declines. He's completely besotted by her appearance, and on his way out he secretly leaves a ticket behind anyway, as a gift. When she finds the ticket, Torchy toddles down to the drawing. Torchy has the winning ticket but because of a big misunderstanding she decides to give it away and leave quickly. The elderly spinster to whom she hands the ticket wins a movie-star-handsome husband and a lot of money, but Torchy is philosophical about this unexpected outcome. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Society for the Promotion of Better Harmony Between Men And Women ** sales rep * Raffle Drawing M.C. * elderly spinster * handsome husband-to-be Items: * raffle ticket # 56789 | Writer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle3 = Will Bragg: "Bragg the Balloon" | Synopsis3 = Will Bragg becomes the model for a heroic statue by a famous sculptor, or so he claims. The barbershop is full of scoffers, but off goes Bragg, to do some posing. All of his doubters and disbelievers reel in dismay and confusion that Will Bragg has finally made the big time. Then everybody sees the parade balloon in Bragg's likeness, and many hearty laughs are had at Bragg's expense. Truly all men of lofty vision are misunderstood, concludes Bragg. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Mahoulahan * Effy Gissel Other Characters: * Officer Flannigan, scoffer * Barber Peters, skeptic * Fire Chief Swenson, scoffer * Henri, sculptor * Gracies' Department Store Board of Directors Locations: * Barbershop * Mrs. Mahoulahan's Boarding House Items: * Giant Will Bragg Parade Balloon Vehicles: * Gracies' Board's extremely long limousine | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Editor4_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle4 = Ezra: "The Mystery Songstress" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant, as himself, and as Mystery Songstress * Myrna Moore Antagonists: * Dean Dilsbury, Jr. Locations: * Manorville High School Vehicles: * Dilsbury's big red convertible | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** This story is the tenth appearance of the team's new warplanes, and so far no character and no caption has mentioned the replacement of the Grumman Skyrockets, or called the new aircraft anything but "planes." ** The Blackhawk Squadron has friends in many lands, and many of these have been given carrier pigeons, which home-roost on Blackhawk Island. ** Borovar seems to be in eastern Europe, on a seacoast, and some of the men wear lederhosen, and their wives wear wooden shoes. Also Borovar is in a region that's so poor and backward that a mule-drawn peddler cart seems normal. ** At the end of "The Last Testament of Jon Yandro", the newly-freed Borovar civilians agree to set up makeshift democracy, but say: "We'll do so until a new government can be named by the Council of Free Nations." ** Skendor hits Blackhawk on the head with a heavy stone, and it does not knock him unconscious, but he falls down before he bounces back up and takes down Skendor. This would be Blackhawk's thirty-fourth blunt instrument head trauma. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , twice more in , , & * Also appearing in this issue of Modern Comics was: ** "Alaskan Alien" (text story, featuring the Blackhawks) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Modern Comics #84, April 1949 }}